virpfandomcom-20200215-history
Paige Young
Paige Caroline Young is a resident of Venus Island, and good friends with the island's owner, Rachel. She has been a bar islander staff member, as well as a culinary islander staff member, since her arrival on the island in July of 2017. She is also the island's DJ during parties and other special occasions. History Paige was born on the seventeenth of May, 2000 in Bury St Edmunds, Suffolk, England, in the United Kingdom. Her parents, Dominic and Erin Young, were both alcoholics, and it was thanks to them that Paige gained a taste for alcohol at the age of seven. When she was eight years old, her parents died in a car accident from driving under the influence, and Paige luckily survived in the back seat largely unscathed. She was forced to live with her grandparents in Colchester, Essex, after this, who were somewhat neglectful towards her. With a lack of attention given to her at home, she began to attract attention to herself at school instead. She did this in a number of different socially unacceptable ways, from shouting out during class to trying to become intimate with other students. She found herself consistently in trouble, and at no time more so than when she was caught smuggling bottles of alcohol into school with her. She ended up being expelled shortly afterwards, leaving her no choice but to stay at home. A couple of months after this, she received an invitation from Rachel to Venus Island, which she quickly accepted for a number of reasons; as well as the idea of a new environment sounding attractive to her, she hoped to find others who liked alcohol as well as her and potentially become friends with them. Physical Description Despite her fitness routine, Paige does not have a very fit build; she is slim but not skinny, with a below-average bust. She has brown eyes and jet black hair, which she always wears in an ox-horn style with twin braids. She used to have a messy pixie cut prior to moving to Venus Island, but gradually grew her hair out long enough so that she could wear her now-characteristic style. She chooses not to wear any makeup as she considers it "too girly" for her, although she has been known to make a small effort in this regard for extra special occasions out of respect. Paige has a "tramp stamp" tattoo on her lower back of a tribal design that has no especial significance or meaning to her. She had this tattoo done in 2018 after having expressed a desire since 2015 to have tattoos in the future; she could not think of anything that would both look good on her and have an especial meaning to it, and so she just chose a design that she liked the look of. She is planning to have a lot more tattoos in the future also. Paige is often quite a clumsy individual, no matter how careful she tries to be. She is also very "handsy", and likes to make physical contact with others a lot during conversation or interaction. While she is not groping as such, she will tend to use her hands to "demonstrate" her words; for example, if she is talking about other shaving their legs, she will rub her hand on or gently slap the other's thigh. Paige's dress sense is equally as eccentric as her personality. She will always wear loose clothing, and likes to wear almost anything. As well as being loose, most of her clothing is also ruffled, ripped, laced, or other such variations. She has some semblance of fashion sense, as she will often pair a patterned item of clothing with a plain item of clothing; for example, a white shirt with a fern pattern and a plain blue dress, or a striped long-sleeve t-shirt with dungarees. She will most often wear sandals over anything not open-toed, which can either be decorated or plain. In regards to swimsuits, Paige opts for more patterned and decorated stylish bikinis than plain ones. She will also sometimes wear a number of different headbands, ribbon or plastic, to match the colours of her outfit, but rarely any other sort of accessory. She also does not wear jewellery, as she does not consider it "colourful enough". Health, Hygiene, and Voice Paige likes to spend some time each day working out in order to keep herself in shape, although does not take it as seriously as she probably should. It is a similar case with her diet, as she does not make much effort to eat mostly healthy foods. She is also quite prone to brainfreeze, and has to go to the bathroom often regardless of what she drinks; additionally, if she is caught off guard or surprised by something, she has a chance of suddenly getting hiccups. Thanks to her introduction to alcohol at a young age, Paige can suffer from seizures every so often; these seizures are more likely to happen if she is heavily drunk. It is quite obvious when Paige is having a seizure, as she will lose consciousness and begin thrashing around; her muscles and joints will also become stiff, and she may lose control of her bladder. These seizures usually last between one and three minutes, and are always very scary for the other islanders. Although Paige's drinking habits were much more regular when she first moved to the island, a much more positive environment and many supporting friends enabled her to cut her drinking down slowly but surely; today, she will only drink on special occasions, and will limit how much she drinks - others will also make sure that she keeps to her limit also. Her seizures still happen somewhat regularly, however, averaging around one every month. Partially born out of an attempt to escape thinking about drinking, Paige used to rely on the daily consumption of pornography to help keep her temptations to drink at bay. She justified this by saying that "masturbating is better than drinking", although this excuse eventually fell flat in January of 2020 when she was forced to admit to herself the detrimental and harmful effects that it was having on her. She is currently in the process of removing this reliance with the help of Madeleine and replacing it with a "zen" lifestyle. Paige speaks with an English accent that is somewhat generic, despite having been born in Suffolk and moved to Essex as a child. She tends to slip into more of a "received pronunciation" accent when trying to be confident or show off also. Her voice is somewhat deep, and she is often quite loud. Personality Paige is a very eccentric, extroverted, and extraordinary person who can be quite off-putting or even unhinged from the point of view of someone who does not know her. One the outside, she will present herself as very outgoing, and she will behave unusually and sometimes quite bizarrely; on the inside, however, she does so as she wishes to stand out from the crowd and to hide the dark corners of her life. As a result, she has a very large sense of humour, and finds many things funny - occasionally even things that are not supposed to be funny. Paige is very curious, which can sometimes get her into trouble. She is somewhat brave, however, and will not shy away from standing up for herself and her friends. Although she tries to always be honest, she finds her childhood habit of lying to be difficult to entirely overcome; she may end up lying instinctively if stressed or emotional. She is very persevering, and rarely lets go of a goal once she has set her mind on it. She can be very reckless at times and loves to take risks, considering prudence to be "for wimps". She is also susceptible to bragging, and struggles to be humble if her accomplishment in question is considerable or significant. However, she is optimistic and hopeful for what the future brings for her, and is incredibly grateful for all of her friends on the island, even if she does not necessarily show it. Likes and Dislikes Paige has a number of interests; the most prominent interest of hers involves alcohol. As a bar islander staff member, she is in charge of serving alcohol and cocktails at parties and other special occasions; at any other time, she simply helps out in the restaurant. She is quite skilled at creating and mixing cocktails, and her cocktails are generally loved amongst other islanders. She even created her own cocktail that she adored so much, she named it after herself; the "Young's Special" cocktail consists of champagne infused with passion fruit puree and orange juice, garnished with a fresh strawberry. Paige has a varied taste in music; although she does enjoy rap music as well as rap verses in non-rap music, she equally enjoys fast-paced and high-energy music from many different genres. She is surprisingly skilled at dancing, and will often spend most of her time as a DJ at parties dancing rather than actually DJing. Although Madeleine is skilled at freestyle dancing, Paige is more of a "crazy dancer", in that she will just let her body move quickly and somewhat unpredictably to the rhythm of the music. As well as using her arms and legs, she also tends to twist and bend her body in her dancing a lot also. She also enjoys playing some sports with other islanders, especially pool sports such as pool volleyball or tug-of-war. Although she has never won a game of tug-of-war as of yet because of her clumsiness and difficulty in balancing, she still finds it very entertaining - her opponent always gets a laugh out of her falling in the water also. Paige also tried her hand at surfing in August of 2017 after seeing Anna surfing one day; Anna tried her best to teach her to surf, but Paige's sense of balance meant that she could not stay on the board to save her life. She only gave up after fifteen minutes of trying over and over, and after having attracted a large crowd of amused onlookers on the beach. Although she does not take martial arts as seriously, and is not as passionate towards it, as other islanders, Paige likes to practice kung-fu as a part of her workout and exercise routine. She is somewhat skilled at it after a couple of years of practice but, as is usual for her, her sense of balance limits her skills somewhat. Her occasional fight against Madeleine is always an entertaining watch, not only because it is not intended to be a serious fight in the first place, but Paige has been described during these fights as "one of those punching stands that always jumps back into place after you punch it". Since January of 2020, Paige has taken a great interest in Madeleine's "zen" lifestyle, although this is mostly due to her efforts to eradicate her reliance on harmful habits and addictions. She joins Madeleine in the early mornings not only for yoga and such exercises, but also for the meditation. She believes that if anything is going to help her gain control of herself, it is meditation; she hopes to replace the habit of autoeroticism with nothing this time around, completely removing the aspect of reliance rather than moving the reliance to something different. Paige does not have many prized possessions; she only really prizes the gifts that she has received for her birthdays and for Christmas by the other islanders. She does not consider material items to be of any worth without emotional connections, and so she prizes her friends and relationships more so than anything she owns. She does have a number of dislikes and pet peeves, however; for example, she very much dislikes the cold, and as a result is very much in love with Venus Island and its climate. Although she dislikes the winter season and the snow that is supposed to come with it, she still enjoys the Christmas season - especially if it is on Venus Island. She also does not like drinking water, as she considers it to be both "tasting of nothing" and "disgusting" somehow simultaneously. After having smoked a cigar with Christina once, and having ended up vomiting because of it, Paige has since described described cigars as "awful", "disgusting", and "evil". Relationships and Family Paige is friends with many different islanders, although she is good friends with only a few. Madeleine is her closest friend aside from Rachel, although since her return to the island in November 2019, Paige feels a little disconnected from her thanks to her change in personality. Additionally, the fact that Madeleine no longer drinks nearly as much as she did prior to her break has left Paige feeling like Madeleine is distancing herself from her. The two still get on, however, whether it be normal conversations or fighting with each other, although Paige sometimes really misses "the old Maddy". She is also good friends with Kourtney, especially after the incident where Paige exposed her to pornography, and Natalie, after helping to be there for her in May of 2018 when she returned to the island from the mental hospital. Paige claims that her best friend is Rachel, however, since she does not feel as close to Madeleine anymore. Unfortunately, Paige has hatred for her grandparents as well as her deceased parents. She has even gone as far as to say that "if Hell was real, they'd be there." Social Life Paige never refuses an opportunity to socialise, and is usually the one to start a conversation if there is not one ongoing. She is not very patient, however, and can be quite judgemental of strangers especially. While she does have somewhat of a preference of associating with others who drink alcohol at least somewhat regularly, she disregards this and instead settles for anyone to be her friend. Romantic Life Paige is bisexual, and has no interest in getting into a relationship with anyone. She has not held any crushes in her life, nor has she entered any relationships before, although she is not a virgin. She lost her virginity at the age of sixteen with a fellow classmate who was her "friend-with-benefits". Paige would often walk with him to his house, where the two would drink alcohol and engage in sexual intercourse. Although she has since lost contact with him, Paige still used to regularly engage in autoeroticism multiple times almost every day on the island, staying up for a couple of hours during the night searching for and looking at pornography videos - if she found a particular video arousing, she would download the file into her "porn folder". This "porn folder", prior to its deletion in January of 2020, was one-hundred and twenty gigabytes in size. This collection was divided into categories according to what sort of video it is, as she has a number of different "turn-ons". She is most aroused, for example, by roughness and loudness, although is also very aroused by "gangbangs", rape, and various different forms of BDSM. From December 2019 to January 2020, Paige was registered for a webcam model streaming service on the internet in the hopes of making some money with her habit of autoeroticism. She regularly streamed herself engaging in the act rather than simply watching and downloading pornography, and taking advantage of her ability to engage in the act multiple times per hour. However, as of January 2020, this account has also been deleted alongside her "porn folder" as she struggles with eradicating her reliance on pornography and autoeroticism. Behaviour Paige's behaviour is almost always predictable in that she is rarely ever not eccentric and unorthodox. She will use her jolly, silly, jestful, extraordinary, and sometimes even crazy demeanour as a cover for her underlying dissatisfaction in life. She finds it difficult to get angry over anything, yet it is somewhat easy for her to become sad - she will rarely show her sadness, however. She has gone on record as saying that, if she and her friends were ever in any danger, she would gladly sacrifice herself in an attempt to save them. She does not handle loss very well at all; even though Madeleine did not die, the fact that Madeleine changed so much from the woman that Paige knew prior to Madeleine's break from the island has caused her to view the "new Madeleine" as someone "the same, but different". However, Paige used to be very happy to talk about sex in conversation, and perhaps even too eager to do so; however, since January of 2020, she will actively excuse herself from a conversation relating to sex. She will happily discuss normally certain non-sexual things that others would consider "TMI" or too far, and she enjoys being flirted with and flirting back in return. Despite all of the progress she has made with the help of other islanders in escaping her dependency on alcohol, too much pain, stress, or pressure will cause her to feel drawn towards the bottle, as it were; similarly, she will feel tempted to drink if she becomes sad enough, or if she feels guilty about something. Since January of 2020, too much pain, stress, or pressure will also cause her to feel drawn towards autoeroticism. She is also upset some degree by criticism, especially if it is concerning something that she is not aware of with herself; this will only add to her metaphorical plate, potentially causing her yet more stress. Paige can be described as "hungry" for praise; she does not necessarily go looking for it, but she will try to encourage it in an attempt to help herself feel better. She will also treat any positive thing that someone says about her as praise, although she tries to hide this to a degree for fear of coming across as narcissistic. Emotional and Spiritual Characteristics Paige is very much ruled by her emotions, as she considers them to be a distraction from thinking about negative things. She will treat everyone, strangers or friends, in the same unorthodox manner in both private and public, as she claims that she does not like to be formal. Paige is an atheist, claiming that if there was a God, she would not be "like this". Although she does not believe in astrology, she may sometimes check her horoscope to see what it has to say in order to try and get through the day with a little more hope. Her zodiac sign is Taurus. Views and Opinions Paige claims to have no opinion on the idea of getting married and having children; she has also gone on record as saying that she does not care if someone is "gay or whatever". She also takes no interest in politics, as she believes that her vote will not change anything even if there was "anyone worth voting for". Paige's motto is: "Act like today will be a story to tell someday." This is a reference to her risk-taking and eccentric behaviour, and how she wants to be remembered for something after she is gone - "just not something boring". Paige considers her biggest accomplishment to be surviving as long as she has without having died of alcohol poisoning. She also considers her "Young's Special" cocktail to be an achievement, as well as the fact that the other islanders mostly like it. Paige is quite self-confident in her body thanks to having very little care of what her body looks like in regards to flaws and insecurities. She likes to show off her body occasionally, despite being aware that she is not exactly fit, but she will not go out of her way to do so. Dreams and Talents Paige has no goals in life, and very little ambition with pursuing a career. She believes that working for Rachel on Venus Island is the only job she will ever get, and perhaps even the only job that she enjoys; however, she is at least minutely aware that she probably will not be able to stay on Venus Island forever. Her attempts to make money as a webcam model on a streaming service on the internet was short-lived, and her interest in becoming an actress in pornography has been completely abandoned as of January 2020. She has no focus at present on a potential career, choosing instead to focus only on improving herself and building herself up to the point where she can be mentally self-sufficient. Secrets, Regrets, and Fears The only things that Paige feels any real fear towards are within herself. Depression and the ever-looming threat of a decline back into alcoholism terrify her into maintaining her eccentric demeanour each day, because to stop and face the reality would be far too difficult. Similarly, she is terrified by the idea of loneliness, as she has grown very reliant on her new islander friends to get by. Paige regrets very little actions or decisions that she has made in her life. However, her one profound regret is taking that first sip of alcohol at seven years of age - not only would it have prevented her seizures from happening, but she claims that it would have made her "a little less fucked up." She states that, if she had the opportunity to go back and stop herself, she would do so in a heartbeat. Paige also keeps it a secret that she cannot actually see ghosts, despite having claimed to be able to. She claimed to be able to see ghosts one evening during dinner, but the other islanders sitting with her took the claim seriously rather than jestfully as was her intent. She has been too afraid to reveal that she was lying since, for fear of being rejected by the other islanders in response. Instead, she plays along as best as she is able to. Category:Characters Category:Cynerice's Characters